


A Little Rough

by LezZeppelin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Oneshot, Pushy Lauren, Shameless Smut, Slutty Camila, Unresolved Sexual Tension, is the best Camila tbh, thirsty ass bitch Camila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezZeppelin/pseuds/LezZeppelin
Summary: Camila has a secret fetish she just can't admit to. Can a certain bossy bandmate fulfill her fantasies?





	A Little Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in notes I had written a few years back when I was really into this girl band. Hopefully it's a fun ride. Enjoy!
> 
> Also check it out on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/130718482/write/502989239 and 5HFanfiction tumblr

Camila had a secret. It was the kind of fantasy that she felt rather dirty for even contemplating in the first place, yet every time she thought about it her heart would inevitably race and her stomach would squirm. Everyone seemed to think that she was this fragile, innocent little dorky thing…and in a way she was exactly that.

The girls had been obliged to explain to her with red faces and awkward glances at each other why telling the public to “sit on her face” was such a bad thing. She had no idea what “fisting” even meant until the arrival of the raunchy harmonizer fandom. Lauren almost had a coronary that one time she was compelled to question the older girl why people kept asking Camila whether she was a “top” or a “bottom”.

Needless to say Camila never got her answer though Dinah had advised her to ask Lauren for a physical demonstration. One day, out of sheer boredom and curiosity she had even looked up fanfiction of herself…and naturally it happened to be one involving her and her green-eyed bandmate.

The story started out all sweet and fluffy (she had to admit, it was sort of cute in its own right even if reading about herself and her friend felt a bit odd at first) and ended with them well…about to do naughty things with each other.

Once she had realized the direction the story was headed she felt her face heat up immediately, probably resembling a tomato as her breathing quickened and quickly exited out of the page before she read something involving her and her bandmate that might haunt her forever.

Dinah laughed loudly when she barged into Camila’s hotel room and observed the small girl clutching her closed laptop in her arms while rocking back and forth in an apparent daze.

“What?” The tall blonde girl had narrowed her eyes knowingly, seeming to immediately sense Camila’s inner state of mortification, “Did you accidentally see porn or something?”

Camila had quickly denied it, though Dinah only laughed at her protests even more (“Dude your face is so red!”) and Camila was fairly certain the taller girl had mentioned something about the incident to the other girls because the next time she saw them later on that night Normani and Ally were whispering to each other and snickering when she walked into the room.

Thankfully Lauren was out at that time as Camila was nervous about what her reaction would be if Dinah had given her the impression that her younger bandmate was, in fact, watching porn.

“First time for everything girl” Normani was smirking at her tauntingly as she patted her back pretending to console her, “Don’t worry we’ve all done it before”

Camila had pouted at their teasing, not even bothering to explain herself anymore. Why was she always their source of amusement? She wasn’t even the youngest but always seemed to end up being the butt of a joke.

Okay…so maybe she _was_ a little innocent. However as her eyes drifted over now to the pretty-eyed brunette who was currently yelling at Dinah for taking too long in the shower, Camila’s thoughts were decidedly unwholesome. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes Lauren could be overwhelmingly bossy. It was just part of her personality. She liked to be in control...especially when she felt things were getting too chaotic around her. She was also a bit of a perfectionist.

Unfortunately with their loud as hell group of girls who couldn’t seem to calm down for five minutes and talked over each other in every interview, chaos was a part of the package.

Camila could always tell when Lauren was about to blow up. Her distinctive eyebrows would pinch together dangerously, her lips would press tightly together and her eyes would flash in warning. Sometimes she would massage her temple with a pointed sigh, a long-suffering expression on her face.

It was during their seventeenth take for some press recording with Dinah, Camila and Normani still guffawing with laughter at each verbal blunder they continued to make and Camila hanging off of Normani like a koala bear. Camila’s eyes drifted curiously over at Lauren and immediately noticed the tell-tale signs of her distress.

The tapping of her foot, the tightening of her facial muscles, the hardening of her jaw, those narrowed eyes lighting up dangerously and her fist practically clenching at her side….all of those meant that Lauren was getting very, very exasperated.

Camila had tuned out of Dinah and Normani’s rambling as she waited anxiously for the impending blow up. All it took was one...two…three seconds…and then-

“GUYS!” Lauren whipped around, her body language showing that she meant business, “STOP! SHUT UP!”

Normani immediately hushed up, taking a step back but Dinah remained unfazed, still snickering and poking at Camila who giggled childishly in response.

“Dinah!” Lauren bellowed, taking a deep breath as she rounded on the two youngest, “CAMILA! Behave!”

The shorter Latina pretended to ignore her, knowing it would only serve to piss Lauren off even more. Finally she achieved her intended reaction from her brunette bandmate as Lauren huffed loudly and Camila gasped when she felt her hand wrapping around her bicep, the taller girl pulling her forward forcefully and getting in her face a bit, about to give her a stern warning no doubt.

“Camila” Lauren growled threateningly, “We have been here for the last two hours. I swear if you don’t take this seriously...”

“Oh, okay Lauren. I promise I’ll be serious” Camila chirped and smiled the sweetest smile she was capable of, turning on her best doe-eyed expression and batting her eyelashes.

She inwardly laughed when Lauren was diffused immediately, confusion overtaking her features as she quickly let go of Camila and marched back to her position. Sometimes Lauren could be so predictable. 

Dinah elbowed her in the side and Camila turned to see her with a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. Riling Lauren up was something both Dinah and Camila had a penchant for, though Camila had soon realized they enjoyed it for totally different reasons.

Needless to say the recording session was finally wrapped up, the girls having had a rather unproductive day overall and Lauren stalking off furiously, rambling something about “Unprofessional” and “Don’t know how to conduct yourselves”.

Ally seemed to be in agreement with her, shaking her head in disappointment at the three girls. Dinah didn’t appear to give a damn, sticking out her tongue at both Lauren and Ally rudely as she followed them out.

Camila tried not to remember how it had felt that day when her stomach twisted  and Lauren had grabbed her with her nails cutting into her skin, her hot, angry breaths fanning her face.

Lauren looked like she was going to slap her in the face at that moment and Camila shuddered at the thought. 

 

* * *

 

 

The girls were lounging around the tour bus, unwinding after a performance and snacking on whatever they had lying around.

Rather unexpectedly Dinah put God out of her thoughts and randomly darted over to Lauren, creeping up behind her stealthily with a plastic plate full of cake in her hands before slamming the cake right into the girl’s face.

“GOTCHA!”

The green-eyed girl’s face was priceless as she whipped around, trying to figure out who had dared to pull off such a stunt.

The Poly girl wasn’t an idiot- she knew a furious Lauren was something you didn’t want to witness and so sprinted off with a scream and cackle of laughter, grabbing Camila and pulling her along as together they attempted to escape Lauren’s impending wrath.

Ally and Normani’s shouts could be heard as they pretty much ran for their lives. “Quick! Get inside, Girl!” Dinah whisper-screamed, Camila and herself squeezing into a cupboard at the back room of the bus.

“Dinah! Shush!” Camila whispered back nervously as they heard footsteps coming closer and the taller girl continued to breathe hard, chuckling under her breath.

In a few seconds Lauren had wrenched the door open and was staring down at them crossly, her arms over her chest. It seemed she had managed to wipe most of the frosting off of her face though a bit of the sugary stuff was still slathered on her cheek. She didn’t look the least bit amused, an eyebrow quirking at the two girls.

Lauren made a swift move to grab at Dinah but the tall girl immediately shoved the little Latina in front of her like a human shield, Camila wriggling in an attempt to get away from her. “It was- it was her idea!” Dinah said breathlessly in between bursts of uncontrollable laughter.

“N-no it wasn’t!” Camila stuttered defensively, pouting as she tried to get away, unable to keep her lips from curling into a smile in spite of herself.

Lauren raised an eyebrow incredulously. “Oh so you were in on this too, huh? Well I’ll have you know you’re gonna pay”

Before the brown-haired girl could get to her Camila had finally pulled herself out of Dinah’s grasp and made a run for it, managing to squeeze past Lauren. She jumped into the nearest bunk, ignoring Ally’s protest as she crushed her slightly and pulled the curtain closed as quickly as she could.

“Camilaaaa” Lauren sang, letting out a chuckle. Camila shivered when she heard the husky voice coming closer and moved closer to Ally, the tiny girl yelping at the sudden intrusion into her space but thankfully going along with the game. “I’m coming for you”

Camila squealed loudly as the curtain was pulled back at once and before she knew it she had been wrenched out of the bunk forcefully and was now being pressed with her front against the side of the bunks.

She was caged with Lauren’s arms on either side of her and her harsh breaths teasing the skin on the back of her neck. “I got you now” Lauren lowered her voice and yeah, of course Camila felt her stomach tighten, pressing her thighs together as her breathing started to pick up again.

“Don’t try that again” Her older bandmate rasped into her neck. Camila flinched when she felt her lips against the shell of her ear. “Or you’ll regret it”

Camila’s mind was in a daze and before she knew it the pressure against her was gone and she was left standing in the middle of the corridor, shaking slightly, her head spinning.

If that was the result of pulling pranks on Lauren…well of course Camila was going to try that again….and again…and again.

* * *

 

 

They all had their grumpy days.

 There were the days when they’d had three hours sleep but still had to perform and do ten boring interviews, when they’d had nothing to eat all day, when someone had a headache, when one of the girls got hormonal, when they were feeling tired of each other’s company and homesick.

Lauren’s grumpy days were the worst though. Everyone knew when she was having one and they had the good sense to keep away.

It had been mostly unintentional on Camila’s part. She was fully dressed for their next interview and was passing time by listening to music on Lauren’s phone in the taller girl’s bunk when all of a sudden she found herself staring up into a murderous face.

“Camila!” Lauren exclaimed, “Did you eat my last- wait a minute why are you in my bunk? Is that my phone?!“

Camila put on the best innocent look she could muster but this time Lauren wasn’t having it. “Get out!” The brunette yelled, getting a bit red in the face. “Get. Out!”

This time, even though she felt that familiar feeling bubble up Camila didn’t hesitate, a genuinely livid vibe radiating from Lauren that scared her a little. She pulled off her headphones, scrambling away.

“God, what a grouch” Dinah muttered, shaking her head as the green-eyed girl disappeared into her bunk with one last sound of disgust. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed”

Camila swallowed hard. She had the feeling it was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

She figured she was tempting fate when she gave into the urge to literally jump on Lauren in the middle of an interview with cameras rolling all around them. “C-Camila?!” The brunette sputtered, pushing off the giggly girl rather forcefully as her eyes darted over to the cameras anxiously.

For the rest of the interview session Lauren appeared jittery and nervous and when it was finally over, she marched over to the younger girl, getting into her smaller face once again. It was embarrassing how Camila felt a strange sort of thrill already just with Lauren standing over her intimidatingly and waiting for the telling off. The green-eyed girl's voice deepening and her biceps tensing up were doing nothing to help the shorter girl's current predicament. 

“Camila!” She spat, “I told you specifically not to do that! You know how I feel about physical contact and you know what they’re gonna say when they see- are you even listening to me?!” Camila just gazed over at her lovingly and this seemed to only fuel Lauren’s rage, the older girl practically screaming in frustration as she pulled at the ends of her own hair. “Can’t you ever take anything seriously I swear I’m gonna grab you and just- just-“

 _Choke me? Spank me?_ Camila mused hopefully, licking her lips as she shivered at the very thought of such a thing.

By now everyone’s eyes, including those of the interviewer and the camera men with their jaws dropped open were on Lauren and this seemed to embarrass her once she realized it. She coughed slightly, composing herself and stopping herself mid-rant.

Camila took this as her cue to get the hell out of there before Lauren decided to scold her even more and make even more of a scene…though a tiny perverse part of her really wanted the other brunette to go on with her tirade and continue laying into her.

She attempted to cautiously slip away but had only managed to walk two steps when Lauren had grabbed her arm and was looking at her with steely eyes and speaking in a hard voice. Camila looked down, avoiding her eyes and shrinking into herself timidly, realizing she had been caught.

“Oh no, don’t think you’re getting away so easily” Lauren spoke sternly, “Come here” She ordered.

The younger girl glanced back at the other girls’ surprised faces for a second and then she was being dragged across the venue, Lauren’s grasp tight around her forearm, nails cutting into her skin. Camila wondered where exactly she was being taken, her heart hammering in her chest as she contemplated what was coming to her.

She had never seen Lauren actually lose her temper to this level before. Was Lauren going to scream at her? Was she going to actually beat her up? Part of her knew that Lauren would never really hurt her but she wondered if she had actually driven her too far this time and the girl had snapped completely. Finally they came to a stop and Lauren was shoving her into a room, glancing around to make sure it was empty before slamming the door behind them.

She grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved Camila’s back up against the closed door so hard that the girl literally felt her breath get knocked out of her. She bit her lip, looking up at the girl in front of her timidly.

“What the hell was up with that?” Lauren continued in her hard voice, her hands now on the bare skin exposed by her blouse around Camila’s upper chest.

Camila felt her pulse quicken, her chest heaving as she blinked up at the older girl. She felt slightly light-headed when Lauren’s strong hand encircled her neck now, nose to nose with the shorter girl.

“Answer me!” She demanded.

Camila’s head swam tried to stay focused, trying not to let herself think about her fantasies right now and how much this was starting to feel like the beginning of one of them.

“I uh- uh- um” Camila couldn’t even think straight far less speak, focused on the way Lauren’s hands felt on her skin and the pressure of her body pushing up against her own.

Lauren’s hand was on her jaw now, forcing her face to the side and Camila shuddered under her touch. “Seriously Camila, I’m not in the mood for your silly behaviour right now. I honestly don’t know what to do with you! Always testing my patience, always deliberately going against everything I tell you, so unprofessional in interviews! I should bend you over my lap and- and spank you like a fucking child!”

“Please” Camila whimpered softly, before she could stop herself.

She felt her face heat up even more, her eyes widening in horror when she realized she had said her thoughts out loud. She hoped upon hopes that Lauren hadn’t heard her. Unfortunately from the way she had immediately let go of her and was now backing away with her full lips parted in evident surprise, Camila could tell that Lauren had definitely heard her traitorous voice.

“What?” The green-eyed girl blurted and cocked her head on the side, looking at her in amazement with her brows furrowed together. “Are you-“ Lauren continued to stare at her in shock and confusion and Camila felt embarrassed and ashamed when she realized that the other girl was quickly catching onto her. She wished she could evaporate on the spot. The brunette’s voice had lowered to a whisper.

“Are you getting…getting off on this?” Camila felt incredibly self-conscious. She felt Lauren’s eyes scanning up and down the length of her body and knew she could see her flushed skin, her trembling frame and her thighs pushed together and her body language was so obvious she knew Lauren would be able to read her in an instant.

She brought her hands up to cover her face, panicking and feeling like she was going to cry at any second. Lauren would never speak to her again- she’d think she was completely pathetic and disgusting. A long, tension-laden moment passed and a million nightmarish thoughts were racing through her head, each one worse than the last. She flinched when Lauren’s cool skin was on hers again, this time removing her hands from her face and grabbing her face to tilt it upwards towards her own.

“Camila” The girl squeezed her eyes shut at the cold and what she imagined as disgusted tone of her voice, not being able to bare the idea of what Lauren was going to say to her. “Camila, please look at me” Camila swallowed hard nervously and eventually complied with her requests. She peered up into the most intensely bright eyes she had ever seen, her own vision slightly cloudy from unshed tears.

Lauren ran the edge of her thumb over her bottom lip and she inhaled sharply, not expecting the sudden gesture and not knowing what it meant.

“Come here” Lauren commanded. The brown-haired girl couldn’t tell what was going through the other’s head at all, her face totally blank and impassive apart from those glowing eyes dancing over her features.

She wanted so badly for it to be over, for the lighter-haired girl to just rebuke her and have done with it and then she could go back to her bunk and maybe put this whole incident behind her.

What she didn’t expect was for Lauren to get behind her in a flash and grab her by the waist, slamming her up against the length of her body.

She didn’t expect for her to lean down and her lips to brush against the sensitive shell of her ear, much like they had back when she had pressed her up into the bunks only days before.

Camila quivered, feeling one of Lauren’s hands leave her waist and trail down her arm, caressing her skin, her short nails scraping down to her wrist and then back up to her elbow.

“So this is what turns you on?” Lauren breathed into her ear raggedly. Camila’s eyes widened…somehow when she imagined Lauren rebuking her in revulsion she definitely hadn’t counted on her voice sounding so…well…seductive. _Was she just imagining that? Was this some kind of trick?_

She said nothing, not knowing how to respond- not knowing if she was capable of any response at all, shivering against Lauren’s larger form. “Oh but I think it does” The older girl rasped, using that same the sultry voice, the hand on her arm returning to her waist to pull her against her more tightly as the other roamed elsewhere.

Camila squeaked when she felt her touch her thigh. She chuckled, amused at her younger bandmate’s reaction.

Camila tilted her head to stare up at the girl behind her, in confusion. “L-Lauren- what-“ What did all of this mean?

“Shhh…” Lauren whispered, grabbing her face and tilting it face front again, effectively silencing her. Camila jerked forward in her arms involuntarily, as her lips ghosted over the sensitive skin of her neck.

She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Lauren… Lauren actually kissing down the column of her neck….her toes curled in her shoes. Lauren’s lips trailed down to her collarbone and she nipped lightly.

Camila breathed out harshly and her hands scrambled for purchase. The smaller brown-haired girl trembled, whining at the back of her throat when Lauren pressed open-mouthed kisses along the line of her jaw. This was too much…this was more than Camila had imagined in her wildest fantasies.

Lauren used one hand to sweep her long dark hair off of her face, tugging slightly on the ends of it as her lips continued their ministrations, this time sucking at the soft skin behind her ear.

“Ahh” Camila cried, bent over slightly and curling into her body at the sensation. Her knees buckled and she was sure that if it weren’t for Lauren’s strong grasp she would have lost balance. Lauren’s next words made her eyes shoot open and her whole body tense up.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Camila couldn’t speak. She froze completely as the words repeated in her head, trying to come to terms with the fact that this was really happening. The word “fuck” sounded so intensely raw and dirty coming from Lauren’s mouth.

Lauren had paused in her actions and Camila realized she was eyeing her expectantly waiting for an answer to her question. Camila considered all the implications of what she was being asked. Camila was a virgin and she was pretty certain Lauren could tell. Was this really how she wanted her first time to happen? She didn’t know if this would mean anything to the older girl either. Would she ignore her afterwards and pretend it never happened? Was Lauren just horny and Camila happened to be there and an easy plaything?

Before she could think any further a hand trailed over her abdomen, her stomach muscles clenching at the feeling and covered her breast, squeezing it slightly.

“Oh!” Camila gasped, throwing her head back.

“So do you?” Lauren repeated, her voice a low growl that sent shivers up Camila’s spine.

The smaller girl pushed her rear back into Lauren, pushing more of herself into her hand at the same time. The older girl groaned, grabbing her hip as Camila ground back into her involuntarily.

“I want to fuck your tight little cunt so hard” The taller girl grunted into her neck, her voice all gritty and raw. Camila’s eyes shot open and she shivered, the unexpected dirty talk filling her ears turning her on more than she ever expected it could.

Lauren was so direct and confident and it was exactly what she wanted. Her hand covered Lauren’s own over her hip, more out of the need for something to hold onto than anything else, rubbing her breast up against the other hand. She yelped when without warning Lauren pinched her nipple hard.

“Yes” Camila sighed, giving into the sensations as her head rolled back onto Lauren’s shoulder. “Please”

Distracted by the hand still pinching and squeezing at her flesh, Camila barely registered Lauren’s other hand snapping open the button of her jeans. She definitely noticed her hand cupping her over her panties.

“L-Lauren…” Camila stuttered hesitantly.

“Your fly was open the whole time?” The other girl sounded amused and incredulous, “You’re so wet…” She noted, sounding pleased by her discovery. "So you do _like it a little rough_ after all?"

Camila had barely had time to get herself used to the way Lauren’s fingertips felt touching her through the thin cottony material when the crotch of her panties was pushed aside, Lauren now trailing her fingers teasingly over the lips of her sex. “Ugh- ah- L- Laur-“ Camila was a complete mess, bucking her hips into Lauren’s hand, desperate for her touch. “Th-there” She grunted as the older girl finally acquiesced, brushing her thumb over the tiny nub and rubbing in tight circles.

Her breaths were labored, her core clenching as she felt the sensation building up in her lower stomach. Just a few more firm circles and she would come, she could feel the pressure building rapidly and her eyes squeezed shut as she grimaced, biting down on her lower lip hard. The feeling was intoxicating and she was about to slip over the edge at any second in Lauren’s arms. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna-“ She just about felt herself about to let go but the delicious pressure disappeared.

Camila’s hips bucked up into nothing, her eyes snapping open and her lips parting as she practically screamed in frustration. Lauren seemed to sense her predicament and the monster actually laughed at Camila’s cross face glaring up at her. “Why did you stop?!” She all but demanded.

“I want you naked” Lauren was grabbing at her jeans and panties, pulling them down her thighs roughly and Camila automatically stepped out of them as the older girl’s hands now went for the hem of her shirt pulling it up and over her head.

She was left just in her bra now and Lauren didn’t hesitate to rip it off of her, ignoring Camila’s protest as she somehow managed to tear it in the process. But before the younger girl could even blink, those lips that she dreamed about enclosed one of her nipples.

“Ah!” Camila whined, forgetting momentarily to feel self-conscious about being fully naked in front of the girl of her dreams when her hand was holding her breast so tenderly as she sucked at her gently. Her warm mouth made tingles run up her spin and Camila’s hands swept throw her hair, grabbing at the back of her head to keep her in place.

Lauren’s other hand went to her ass, pulling the smaller girl closer as her tongue flicked at the sensitive tip. She gave her ass a rough squeeze, surprising the younger girl.

“God your ass is so fucking hot” The pale girl commented, palming the rounded flesh firmly with both hands now as she stood up straight, Camila’s naked body flush against her own. Camila whimpered, her cheek pressed up against the side of Lauren’s face as the girl’s hands wandered from her lower back down to her ass and thighs.

Camila’s hips grinded against the other girl’s own instinctively as the pressure between her thighs became unbearable, biting down into the clothed girl’s shoulder. Lauren smacked her as a response, thrusting her hips back against hers more violently. She used her hands to spread Camila’s thighs slightly, her own thigh slipping between them to push up against the girl’s sex.

“Yes” Camila moaned, the rough texture of Lauren’s jeans intoxicating as she ground down into her leg.

Before she could get used to the feeling, the green-eyed girl had her hands on her waist shoving her in the direction of an empty desk in one corner of the room. She slammed her down against it, her back against the hard surface and used her other hand to grab Camila’s wrists and pin her arms over her head.

Camila felt extremely exposed with her legs open and hanging off of the table and her core on display for the other girl’s eyes. “Fuck, you look so delectable” The older girl arched over her, her arms holding up her weight on either side of Camila’s head as she leaned in, sliding her tongue up the base of her throat to the edge of her jawline.

The smaller girl shuddered helplessly, her stomach clenching when teeth followed the tongue, scraping over the length of her neck. Her hands reached up to grasp at Lauren’s shoulders. “L- Lauren” She pleaded.

The girl smirked at her, arching an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

“Touch me” She begged. “Please”

Camila winced, a sharp cry ripped out of her throat when Lauren shoved her fingers into her without warning.

At first there was nothing but pain, feeling like she was being ripped apart by the intrusion- Lauren wasn’t exactly being gentle- but then she hissed, her hips grinding up to meet each thrust as the lines between pain and pleasure began to blur and she found herself seeking out more of Lauren’s touch.

They found a soon found a rhythm and Camila let out a shaky breath, sweat building up on her skin and tricking down the side of her face as she felt the back of her legs slide back and forth over the edge of the table, attempting to lift her hips upwards to meet each thrust.

“Oh, ohhh” She exclaimed, her hands gripping tightly onto Lauren’s shoulders.

She glanced up at the other girl, wetting her lips as she tried to gauge her emotions. Her cloudy eyes drifted upwards over Lauren’s defined jawline and cheekbones, finally meeting the burning, shimmering intensity of her gaze.

Camila trembled, her lips parting and her ab muscles tightening. She leaned upwards towards Lauren’s face, sliding one of her hands upwards to grab the back of her neck, trying to pull her head down and force their lips together.

Lauren seemed taken aback by her action but allowed Camila to kiss her softly. She didn’t respond and pulled away after a few seconds and stared down into Camila’s face as if confused by her action, still curling and thrusting into her, a thin layer of sweat on her face and neck.

Camila tried to convey her strong emotions as she stared into the other girl’s glittery eyes- her passion, her yearning, her love and devotion to Lauren, those feelings which had been building up for so, so long that she had never been brave enough to admit in words but Lauren only looked away, as if purposely avoiding her eyes.

Lauren pulled back, using her free hand to trail down Camila’s side and over her hip, her lips following to kiss the soft flesh, Camila’s body jerking away at the touch of her heated lips on reflex. She used the steady pressure of her palm flatted over Camila’s lower stomach to hold her down as her lips continued their path, brushing fleetingly over her abdominal muscles and navel. Camila writhed under her, starting to feel herself unravel once again under Lauren’s firm touches, the heady sensation of her stroking into her and the roughness of her thumb against her clit proving to be too much for her body to handle.

“Ahhh” She cried out, surprised as she heard her own voice rising louder and louder in pitch without her control.

Her head tossed from side to side as she grabbed anything within reach, wrapping both arms around Lauren’s back and pulling herself upwards slightly into her bandmate, arching into her body as her hips pulsed into her hand.

“Please, harder…”

Her head was pressed up against Lauren’s own now and the other girl’s hand left her stomach to trail over her back and yank at the ends of her hair.

The smaller girl could imagine the smirk on the other’s face as she complied and Camila mewled in response.

Lauren was grabbing fistfuls of her hair, biting down hard on the space between her neck and shoulder and that was all it took for Camila. Her core clenched tightly, her legs shaking as her arms wrapped themselves around Lauren’s head in a vice grip and she panted breathlessly into her hair.

For a minute or so everything was perfect. Lauren was holding her with her arm around her waist, the only sounds in the room those of their labored breaths.

Camila felt absolutely spent, a raw but strangely satisfying soreness between her legs. She whined when Lauren slipped out of her and Lauren chuckled, seeing her expression.

“Can’t get enough, can you?” She licked her lips as her eyes skimmed up her body approvingly. “You’re a little slut for me, aren’t you, Camz? You want me in you”

Camila closed her eyes, once against surprised by the effect Lauren’s foul mouth had on her sanity. One part of her wanted to slap the smug look off of her face and the other- well the other was thinking about the way Lauren had just tortured her clit.

“Don’t think we’re done here” Lauren husked, “You look too fucking hot with those swollen, bruised lips and that flushed little face”

Those powerful hands were on her hips again and Lauren flipped her over onto her stomach, her ass hanging off the end of the table. Camila inhaled sharply, shuddering, completely ready for whatever she was going to do to her. 

"You okay with this, babe?", The green-eyed girl questioned, giving her a playful slap on the rear, which, along with the term of affection, made Camila's heart race as Lauren pressed herself up against her back and mouthed kisses down the back of her neck. "Can I do you like this?"

"You can do whatever you want with me" Camila breathed without hesitation, almost embarrassed by how easy and wanton she was being but unable to hide how much she wanted it.

She had rendered Lauren speechless and she could tell by that and her quiet intake of breath as she froze in place, how taken aback and turned on the girl was by her admission.

"Is that so?" Lauren's voice was a teasing growl as she trailed her fingers through Camila's long dark longs again, tracing her fingers over her shoulders and back. "Then let's keep this going all night, Sweetheart"

Camila felt a small thrill run through her as the taller girl forced her arms behind her back and held her wrists together. She couldn't wait for whatever it was that Lauren had in store for her. 

 

* * *

 

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this : ) 

 

 

 


End file.
